


Welcome To Mystic Falls

by MysticHillsSterek



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHillsSterek/pseuds/MysticHillsSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aidan and Josh got married and move to Mystic falls and a century later they have a son together and his name is Tyler Lockwood and his first ghost was Sally. And the main female cast has been Gender-swapped from Season One of Vampire Diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Mystic Falls

The Vampire Diaries' Being Only Human

If Only I Could Just Live

 

Preface

Welcome To Mystic Falls

Mr. Aidan Lockwood is a Vampire secretly and peacefully the Mayor of Mystic Falls though there is a council that is against his kind.

While Mrs. Josh Lockwood is a Werewolf by blood and the two of them have a son by blood Tyler Lockwood Bloodline.

Meanwhile across town at the Gilbert house, Eli Gilbert is waking up with a large yawn and walking over to his window sitting on the sill in his room as he begins to write in his journal.

While Jeremy Gilbert (Eli's younger Brother) wakes up and grabs whatever felt smelt clean and grabs his backpack as he climbs out the window.

Eli looks out the window spotting bad apple Jeremy climbing down the side of the house, Eli rolls his eyes and notices Bonnie and Jaidan Bennett drive up in Bonnie's car. Eli quickly gets dressed and ready for school running downstairs, runs into James Sommers his thirty-two year old Uncle. Who's stressing our about his school and James says.

"Toast. I can Make toast."

As Eli the Coffee cup off the dish dry rack and grabs the coffee pot pouring himself a hot glass replying, "It's all about the coffee Uncle James."

Then the walks Bonnie and Jaidan Bennett asking, "Is there coffee?"

Uncle James came from the fridge saying, "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared Lunch Money?"

As Jaidan looked to Eli and began to reach for the money, Eli snatches it.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" asking James turning back after done getting ready.

Eli turns and replies, "Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at … Now! Crap!" Uncle James exclaims loudly.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Replies Eli.

AT school a new kid walks up the court yard.

[Eli and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car with Jaidan asleep in the Back]

Bonnie says, "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic and my little pest in the back too. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands … Eli! Back in the car."

Eli looks back to Bonnie from the window, "I did it again, didn't I—I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that …?"asks Eli.

Bonnie replies,"That I'm psychic now."

":Right … OK, then predict something. About me."

Bonnie replies, "I see …"

"BIRD!"screams Jaidan from the back seat waking abruptly.

[A crow hits their car]

Bonnie swerves the car to a breaking stop and says, "What was that?! Oh, my god! Eli, are you ok?"

Eli replies, "It's ok. I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere. Jaidan, are you ok?" says Bonnie ending in a question.

"I'm fine, Sis. And I told you what it was … a bird duh." replies Jaidan.

"Really, I can't be freaked out about by cars for the rest if my life." pleads Eli calming down.

Bonnie replies, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

[Mystic Falls High School]

At School a New Kid walks up the Court yard, while Eli and Bonnie are coming through the hallway with Bonnie saying, "Major lack of male real estate, look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks a hot- Can I Still say '' Trannie mess''?"

"No, that's over." replies Eli.

"Ugh. Find a man and Coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Says Bonnie. looking over Eli's shoulder at Matt Donovan opening his locker and putting things away.

While Eli waves at him as he stares, just grabs his books and slams his locker closed. "He hates me." Sighs Eli leaning against the closed locker.

"That's not hate. It's more ''You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

Then comes Carl Forbes.

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the school hallway, Tyler Lockwood opens his locker to find a note from Vincent Donovan. He reads it quickly and sighs closing his locker and heads off to look for him, while Matt passes him.

As everyone moves through the hallway Matt found Jeremy and when he finally got Jeremy's attention he is standing next to the Janitor's closet with his head phones in and wearing a white-t and wolves football jacket and blue jeans, motioning his head to the closet.

Jeremy departs covertly from his click of druggies and moves toward Matt.

Matt cunningly push them both inside pinning Jeremy against the wall, with one hand placed lightly on Jer's chest and the other upon the wall near Jeremy's head. "We need to stop this, what were doing. It's very wrong. I don't mind giving you a ride to school every day I just hate having to hide this, us."

"Damn it, Matt. One you and my brother broke up over the summer. And you two never fucked," (Matt gasps like he's shocked) "Thin walls Matt. So shut up and kiss me already." orders Jeremy with a lustful voice and grabs Matt's t-shirt.

Jeremy looks into Matt's blue eyes, then right as their lips crashes together and both their eyes closed as Jeremy kisses back while he lifts his leg up Matt's left leg.

Matt grips his leg and brought it up higher up his own leg which surprises Jeremy. Until it is on his hip, as he starts to grind into Jeremy causing Jeremy to moan. And to Matt's ears it was similar to a female porn star, which only made Matt's d*ck twitch. Finally, the clock is close to first period and Matt left for the door, not before saying, "Hate to kiss and run but I have to run and do something before class. And by the way sexy," (Jeremy looks at Matt with intrigue) "we haven't had sex either." Matt holds the door open as Jeremy comes through swiftly, Matt feels up Jer's ass but Jeremy glares at him. Matt just chuckles shaking his head.

Meanwhile back to the hallway, Carl Forbes approaches Bonnie and Eli, he gives a huge hug to Eli while saying, "Oh, my god. How are you? Oh it's so good to see you. How is he? Is he good?" Which Carl found himself cut off by Eli saying.

"Carl, I'm right here. And I'm fine, thank you."

"Really?"Asks Carl.

"Yes, much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." says Carl giving Eli another a huge hug.

"Okay, Carl." The two sigh after Carl lets go of Eli, saying.

"Okay, see you guys later?"

Eli fakes a smile and replies, "Okay, yeah. Bye." Once he is gone Eli turns to Bonnie, "No Comment."

With his friend Swiftly replying, "I'm no going to say anything."

[Outside the high school]

Jeremy is with Vincent Donovan Matt's little brother saying to him, "Don't take more than two in a six hour period."

Vince takes the pills and swallows two at once.

Then, comes Tyler still aggravated by not knowing what Vince wants to talk about . "Hey V, I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." says Tyler with a sigh of relief to Vincent wrapping his arms around him and Jeremy smokes a joint.

"Hey." says Vincent looking up at Tyler.

"Pete Wentz wants his nail polish back." taunts Tyler.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How very old-school TRL of you. Carson Daly fan?" chuckles Jeremy.

Tyler steps to Jeremy to fight, when he gets close enough to Jeremy while Vincent stops him by holding him back.

"Whoa, Ty, be nice. Be nice. That's Eli's little brother." exclaims Vincent.

Tyler feels Jeremy's fingers stroking his crotch teasingly through his jeans, which has only pushed his anger even further with just an add of Sexual frustration, as he sees Jeremy is toying with him for his response and he knew with the chuckle that followed.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." said Tyler kissing Vincent knowing Jeremy is watching him, which only causes Jeremy to roll his eyes and leave.

[Outside The School Office]

Bonnie says to Eli as they walk down the hallway stopping at the principle office, "Hold up. Who's this?"

Eli replies, "All I see is back."

"It's a hot back."

[Inside The Main Office]

The new kid runs into a problem in the main office and the Secretary and she says, "You're missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts."

The male student replies while taking off his Sunglasses, "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." (The Student compels the secretary.)

"Well, you're right. So it is." replies the Secretary.

[Back Outside The Office]

Bonnie replies, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

Eli looks to Bonnie and asks, "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into ground, huh?"

"Pretty much." replies Bonnie.

A boy passes Jeremy coming out of the men's restroom as he is about to enter and after a wink, he says, "Jeremy, good batch, man."

Eli looks from the restroom to Bonnie and says, "I'll be right back."

Bonnie nods to her friend, then looks back to the guy in the office and says to herself, "Please be hot." The guy comes out of the office passing Bonnie and when she sees him her eyes nearly fall out.

[Boy's Bathroom]

Eli enters the boy's bathroom and a boy passes him after he comes in saying, "Whoa! Pants down, dude!"

Eli grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned.

Jeremy retorts, "No! I'm Not!"

Eli replies, "Where is it? Is it on you?"

Jeremy replies trying to push off Eli, "Stop! All right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

Eli replies to Jeremy continuing to force search his little brother, "Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." And Eli continues to search Jer until he felt up his brother's crotch accidentally, "What was that?!"

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. And what do you think it is after all that friction. Are you crazy?" Says Jeremy getting up off the sink.

Eli replies, "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know I will be there everytime to ruin your buzz everytime, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

Jeremy trys one last time to retreat, but fails due to Eli pressing a hard palm to his chest. "I don't need this." Finally Jeremy is able to leave.

Bonnie watches the new kid.

Eli exits the bathroom and accidentally runs into the new kid.

"Um, pardon me. Um … is this the men's bathroom?" He asks stunned by Eli's beauty.

With a beautiful natural high voice Eli replies, "Yes. Um, I was just, Um-I was just-It's a long story. Just …" Eli trys to pass but with the new kid trying to get out of the way like a gentlemen they kept colliding.

Until the new kid steps aside making way for him to pass.

"Thank you."

The new kid watches Eli walk away and not until Eli is about go around the corner he looks back at him. With a smile the new kid enters the bathroom.

[Inside History Class]

Tanner is teaching the class saying, "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals then those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

Eli turns around slowly and looks at the new kid, who happens to be staring at the teacher until he notices Eli, then looks at him giving him a sexy gentlemanly smirk.

Eli's cell phone vibrates in his pocket, so he pulls it out and reads the text from Bonnie two rows back next to Matt Donovan who also trys to read the text, Eli reads, ' _HAWT-E STARING U._ '

The new kid is very intrigued to know what Eli is reading.

Eli looks back at the new kid and sees him smiling back, so Eli blushes and looks back front.

[At The Mystic Falls Cemetery]

Eli is writing into his diary, "Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. when someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.

A crow appears on a nearby tomb.

Eli then stops writing to say aloud, "OK. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!"

The bird flies away.

Eli sits back down saying to his diary, "That's what I thought."

The crow reappears and the fog starts to ascend around the cemetery. A man is standing behind a tomb. Eli starts to run at the shadow.

Eli screams, "Aah!" Eli trips and falls down hill to a stop. He gets up and sees the the new kid.

"You ok?" asks the new kid.

Eli replies, "Were you following me?"

The new kid replies, "No, I, uh, I just – I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to to be hanging out at a cemetery."

"I'm visiting. I have family here." replies the new kid.

Feeling bad Eli replies, "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's just the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this – this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?" Noticing the new kids staring sweetly at him. "I'm Eli."

"I'm Stefan." Replies Stefan with a sweet smirk.

Eli smiles while blushing replying, "I know. We have History together."

"And English and French."

"Right."

Stefan reaches up and pulls a leaf out of Eli's hair.

Eli blushes again, then looks down spotting Stefan's ring, "Thanks. Nice ring."

"Oh. Um It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

Eli answers back quickly, "No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

Stefan stiffs there air moving his head a little like he's searching for something as it comes back around to Eli, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Eli replies walking over to the nearest stone pulling up his pants leg and seeing a cut gushing blood. Eli response to the cut, "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty."

Stefan turns way and his face changes and fangs come out, "You should go. Take care of that."

Pulling his pants leg back down Eli replies, "Really, it's nothing." He turns around but Stefan has disappeared.

[On The Gym During P.E.]

During P.E. is tackle football in which the entire Gym is padded down with blue mats. SO the football team would purposely tackle Jeremy and Jaidan Bennett, since everyone knew he is in the closet even if Tyler Lockwood was out about being Bi-sexual though no one really cares about that, most teen football players are but it's more a don't ask don't tell.

Curtis Lum leapt at the chance to see if if Jeremy would cop a feel with him and so the entire Timber Wolves football team team including of course, Tyler Lockwood.

So during the commotion of P.E football game later after the huttle, Tyler nods to Curtis a sexy muscular skinny teen with blond hair, Before completely tossing the football to Jeremy. Who obviously catches it and c runs off before being tackled halfway down by Curtis, not enough to hurt him but enough to knock him lightly off his feet.

While for no reason Tyler gets distracted by Jaidan jogging nearby with the Cheerleaders, as Tyler gives Jaidan a sexy head once he was noticed Jaidan just giggles at him and continues to jog.

Then while Curtis lays atop Jeremy, he went for it, quickly and gently kissing and sucking at Jeremy's neck in a instant he heard a girly attractive moan. Curtis felt Jeremy's nails softly on his back, so he stops and looks at Jeremy as he brings his head back up their eyes met and he just said, "I think like you. Jeremy." Then they leapt up and he returns to the team and says, "Nope, nothing." Once everyone felt defeated Curtis looks at Jeremy and they lock eyes for a sec before the team looked at him again.


End file.
